1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing, and more particularly to the casing for a modular socket used in a telephone line connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional casing (30) of a modular socket is made of a sheet of metal and has a bottom face (31), two side walls (32) oppositely extending upright from the bottom face (31) and a rear plate (34) integrally formed with the bottom face (11) and sandwiched between the two side walls (32).
Each side wall (32) is provided with a bend (33) extending outward from a peripheral edge of the side wall (32) and a boss (37) formed on an inner face of the side wall (32). The rear plate (34) has two opposed side plates (35) each formed on a side face of the rear plate (34) and having a through hole (36) defined through a face of the side plate (35) to correspond to the boss (37).
When the casing is assembled, the rear plate (34) is folded to allow the bosses (37) to be received in the corresponding through holes (36) so as to hold the rear plate (34) in close engagement with each of the side walls (32).
Because the engagement between the side walls (32) and the rear plate (34) solely depends on the engagement between the bosses (37) and the through holes (36), during the assembly between the casing (30) and a modular socket body (40), the engagement between the bosses (37) and the through holes (36) is easily lost as a result from movement of the modular socket body (40) in the casing (30). Therefore, the user of this conventional modular socket casing often finds this drawback annoying as the casing can not fulfill the requirements.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved modular socket casing to mitigate the aforementioned problems.